


King for a Night

by trucywrights



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, background wataei and very minor hajitori, tsukaara is cannon king, very wholesome fluff!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trucywrights/pseuds/trucywrights
Summary: A date, huh? Right, that's what people do at school dances, like those jocks in the movies with their cheerleader girlfriends. Tsukasa always thought romance was boring as a kid, but there is something appealing about it, isn't there? Spending one special night with a special person you like...but Tsukasa doesn't have a special person he likes, or anyone who likes him. Or does he?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually written by my friend pauline who doesnt have ao3!! she gave me permission to upload it because i need more people to love tsukaara with me <33 follow her @scalenetriangel on tumblr and @YaoiHorses on twitter!

P(µ – σ ≤ X ≤ µ + σ) ≈ 68.3%...P(µ – 2σ ≤ X ≤ µ + 2σ) ≈...95.4%...P(µ – 3σ ≤ X ≤ µ + 3σ) ≈…

'Oh! Excuse me!' Tsukasa's spontaneous math test revision is suddenly interrupted when he bumps into another student at the top of the stairs. Actually, half the school seems to have gathered here for some reason. What's this all about? His eyes scan the sea of boys for someone familiar. He couldn't not immediately notice his unit leader going hog wild on one side of the crowd, shouting something incomprehensible at apparently no one in particular. He doesn't seem to have noticed the first year though. Umm, maybe there's someone else. Then he spots the second strangest member of Knights. Tsukasa inches closer.

'Excuse me, Ritsu-senpai, do you know what's going on here?' Clinging to a certain Trickstar member's arm, Ritsu smiles smugly at Tsukasa.

'Oh, you haven't heard? The student council announced some kind of school dance for this year's festival. You know, like those ones you see in foreign movies? Look, they put up a poster'

'I see. Well, thank you for the information'

'...Hey, Suu-chan. You're going, right?'

'Hm? Well, first I'll have to—'

'Hey Maa-ku~n, let's go get a snack'

What's with him...As the two second years leave the hallway the rest of the crowd starts to slowly dissolve as well. Tsukasa figures he can always look at this poster later and should be on his way to practice with his unit first.

 

A school dance...That's not usually a thing in Japan. Tsukasa wonders why the student council would suddenly want to host one. Have they done something like this before? He never thought school dances seemed really that interesting or fun, at least not in the movies he saw when he was younger. It's always the same story: the shy boy is jealous of the popular boys going to the dance with pretty girls, but then he realises he likes one of the less popular girl and they live happily ever after, or something like that. He never really paid attention to those movies because he always fell asleep halfway through. He wonders if his school dance is going to be anything like that. Probably not. There's only one girl in this school anyway. Who would she even choose? What if she...No. No, no, no way. Getting your hopes up won't help anyone. But, just hypothetically, what if...?

 

Tsukasa had little time to go over it much more often as he was already opening the door to the Knights practice room. Just like every other day, he was prepared to face chaos, but the scene that actually unfolds in the moment the door opens is unprecedented.

'You!'

'M-me?' Leo points straight at the startled first year.

'Tell him that he should pay for his crimes!!'

Tsukasa takes a deep breath. From what he can tell it looks like their leader got into some kind of fight with Arashi who stands right next to him with crossed arms.

'You make it sound like I killed someone! Ah, what a shameless manipulator you are!'

'What you did is worse than murder, you murdered my brain children and don't even feel a shred of guilt!'

'Tsukasa-chan, don't listen to him, he's finally lost it...'

'You're the one who's lost it!'

'You're crying over paper! It's paper!'

'It's not just paper! You monster!'

'How was I supposed to know that it wasn't just paper!'

'If you had opened your eyes and looked at it you would've seen it!'

'You know that no one except you can decipher those messy scribbles you put everywhere, they're indistinguishable from a toddler's first experience with crayons!'

'It costs zero yen to just mind where you put your stupid flavoured water!'

Arashi gasps in shock. '...It's not stupid...!'

'It's stupid and you're stupid!'

'Um, hello?' Tsukasa decides it would be best to intervene now because this conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon and he really doesn't have all day.

'Hello!'

'Leader...So from what I've gathered, Narukami-senpai spilled his water on your notes and now you're upset?'

'That's right! All my hard work...gone!'

That was very inconsiderate of Narukami-senpai. He should be more careful.

'I think it might have just been an accident so you shouldn't be too harsh.' Huh? That's not what he wanted to say. Arashi dramatically hits his chest with his palms.

'Tsukasa-chan...! I knew you'd understand!'

'Hey, why are you defending him! He ruined my masterpieces!'

Why was he defending him...? He made a mistake, that much is certain.

'Narukami-senpai made a mistake, but since it was an accident, you shouldn't treat him as though it was intentional.'

'Sigh...! You're turning too soft, Suou, you used to be way harsher. I've got my eyes on you...'

He's right. In the beginning, Tsukasa scolded Arashi much more often, even if he's his senior. But as he spent more time with Knights, he started treating him more nicely. Maybe that's just how he is.

 

The three members of Knights—no one was really sure where the other two were—conclude their rather unproductive practice session with Leo announcing somewhat ominously that tomorrow he would present the group with a special surprise. Tsukasa makes his way out of the room wondering what that surprise might be, though he speculates that it will probably be connected to the upcoming school festival.

 

'Why, if it isn't Knight's Tsukasa-kun!' Tsukasa reflexively turns around. On the other end of the hallway, the third years Wataru and Eichi are waving at him with one hand and holding some kind of clipboard in the other. They both approach.

'You've heard about today's announcement, right? You know, we were thinking of you when we made that decision. Surely you're quite familiar with events like this, given your family background?' It's true. Tsukasa has seen some photos of his own relatives at school dances, though he never thought he'd go to one himself one day.

'That's right, although I hope you're not disappointed when I must admit I've never really been that interested in them...'

'Hahaha! Surely you'll find the idea a lot more appealing when you find your special someone to go with though! Personally, I can't wait to spend an _amazing_ night just with Eichi!' He takes Eichi's hand, their fingers delicately interlacing. Eichi laughs quietly.

'Wataru... there's no need to boast about it so much.' He turns back to Tsukasa.

'Well, anyway, I hope you will still look forward to it.' The two pick up their clipboards and turn back to tend to their preparations.

 

A date, huh? Right, that's what people do at school dances, like those jocks in the movies with their cheerleader girlfriends. Tsukasa always thought romance was boring as a kid, but there is something appealing about it, isn't there? Spending one special night with a special person you like...but Tsukasa doesn't have a special person he likes, or anyone who likes him. Totally hypothetically, though...what if he went with, say, Anzu? Thinking about it can't hurt, right? Like, there aren't any mind readers here, right? He'd wear a really nice suit and she'd wear a beautiful dress and they would dance together all night. Some of the other boys would probably feel jealous because they wanted to go with her too, but she...well, she wouldn't choose him. That's just not realistic. But what if...what if he went with someone else? If Wataru and Eichi can go together, maybe he could also...but that thought doesn't sit quite right with Tsukasa. It feels uncomfortable like a weird tingling sensation under is skin. Who would it even be? Someone from his class? Someone from his unit? Or the archery club? Tsukasa goes through every name in his head, but it all seems weird to him. Still, he somehow can't stop thinking about it. Because it's not just a hypothetical scenario. It's really going to happen. He doesn't know if he feels more excited or anxious.

 

Tsukasa doesn't get much sleep that night. Something in his mind is telling him: do something! This is your only chance! He wishes he could just turn it off. He finds himself staring at his phone to distract himself, but it somehow backfires. A list of English Google searches ranging from 'what happens at a school dance' to 'how to get someone to like you' later, Tsukasa has a great idea. Why doesn't he just ask someone directly? He's on good terms with his cousin Oliver. If he texted him he could get all the answers he needs.

'Excuse me, hello?'

'lmao tsukasa? isnt it 1 am over there go to sleep'

'I'm sorry, it's urgent.'

'whats up??

'Well...there will be a school dance at my school in two weeks. Do you think you could give me some advice?'

'hey nice what do u need advice on??'

'I feel really nervous about it and can't seem to get any sleep. Is that normal?'

'oh totally i havent been to one yet cuz they only do them at graduations here but i remember when hannah had hers she couldnt sleep for days lmao'

'Hannah is your sister, right? How did it go for her?'

'do u remember when i sent u pictures of it last year? u could tell just by her smile how happy it made her and her girlfriend hjghh'

'Her girlfriend?'

'yeah, it took her all her courage to ask her to go to prom with her but theyre still together now theyre so cute lmao'

'Do you have to go together with someone?'

'i mean it doesnt technically have to be a date u could just go with friends or by urself but i can tell u probably wanna go with that one girl right lmao.....'

'It's not like that, I was just curious!'

'sure.......tsukasa ur such a str8ie ilysm'

Of course, Tsukasa doesn't know what any of that means.

'Well, thank you for your answers. I think I'll try to go to sleep. Good night.'

 

Although he learned a lot, Tsukasa still feels unsatisfied. He retrieves that picture his cousin mentioned. He doesn't know which one Hannah is, but they all look really happy. Like they're having the time of their lives. If he doesn't do something, he'll miss out on this once in a lifetime chance...Tsukasa turns off his phone and stares at the ceiling. Soon enough, his thoughts start to drift all over the place.

 

So cold. It's so cold. Jesus Christ, it's freezing...It takes Tsukasa's eyes a while to adapt to the harsh, white light, but it's not like there's much to see. No matter where he looks, it's all snow white. Tsukasa looks down at the ground, and his reflection looks back. He slips forward and glides smoothly across the ice. His reflection is wearing a pristine white suit that blends into the hazy scenery. He slides a bit farther. He's gone ice skating before. This feels a lot like it, but even more weightless. It would be fun if only it wasn't so terribly cold...Tsukasa carefully tries to move faster. There is a rhythm to his movements, almost like he's dancing. It feels good. Tsukasa is far from a perfect ice skater, but suddenly all kinds of graceful spins and jumps come naturally to him. Despite his intricate dance, though, he doesn't feel any warmer. The dry air starts to bite at his skin and sting in his eyes. He should leave.

Tsukasa picks a direction—though it looks the same all around anyway—and starts moving straight forward, farther and farther into the mist, but since it all looks the same, he might as well not be moving at all. It's weird. It's unnerving. It's terrifying. Suddenly, a voice resounds far away and echoes faintly all throughout the air. It's singing quietly, beautifully. Tsukasa stands still to listen. It feels familiar, but strange at the same time. He wants to go where the voice is. It must be...farther down this direction. Tsukasa hurries to catch the voice. It's right there! It's coming from the bright light. No, it's a person. A white figure, glassy veils draped all over its body that glisten like morning dew. Tsukasa's heart beats faster. The figure beckons to him. Without a moment of hesitation, Tsukasa goes as fast as he can to approach the figure. It continue to sing softly. Why can't he come closer? It seems like he hasn't moved at all. The figure stops singing and calls his name. First quietly. He really wants to approach it. Then louder. Tsukasa...! Tsukasa!

 

'Tsukasa!!' It's his mother. He overslept. Unwilling to be late, like some kind of bad student, he drags himself out of bed and gets ready for class, stuffing some of his favourite candy in his pocket as compensation for skipping breakfast.


	2. 2

Tsukasa arrives in classroom 1-B a little early. Thank God. But why is Hajime from the other class in here? The boy is seated on a desk, his eyes widened in shock, with his classmate Tori holding both their hands together. 'You'll go to the dance with me! I've decided!' Oh, right. The dance. Tsukasa wonders if someone would ask him like that too. How would he even respond if that happened? Hajime nods cheerfully at Tori before being let go from the uncomfortable position. 'I'll tell you more later!' he says while practically dragging him out of the classroom and letting him trot back to his own. The two look really happy when they look at each other, even though they're such different personalities. Tsukasa doesn't get the chance to ponder it much more before the teacher arrives and class begins. He tries his best to concentrate.

 

With his mind all over the place again, Tsukasa decides to waste no time after class and heads straight to the practice room. Maybe if he just keeps himself busy it'll stop all these thoughts that just repeat over and over again in his head. As expected, no one seems to be there yet. Except for one person.

'Tsukasa-chan, you're so early! Good morning!' Arashi takes a sip from his flavoured water. Today's flavour seems to be peach. He brings a different one every day depending on his mood. Tsukasa isn't sure what kind of mood peach indicates, though.

'Oh, and thanks for covering me yesterday. I was scared Ou-sama was gonna torture me or something, seriously!'

'You still made a mistake, Narukami-senpai. Please don't act so carelessly anymore'

'Hehe, back to acting all strict again? So cute!' Arashi laughs and pats the boy's head. For some reason, Tsukasa can feels his heart beat faster. What's wrong with him? He decides to ignore it.

'Tsukasa-chan, are you feeling alright? You suddenly look a little strange...'

 

But fortunately, Tsukasa is saved from the embarrassing moment when the door is slammed wide open. Izumi arrives, dragging Ritsu across the floor with one hand, followed by Leo who briefly glares dramatically at Arashi before turning to the rest of the group with a proud smile.

'Wahaha! Behold, Knights, the surprise you've all been waiting for!' Izumi rolls his eyes.

'Well, what is it?'

'My new masterpiece, of course! Even though my first draft was savagely destroyed, I managed to reconstruct most of it with my—'

'With your last remaining brain cell, yeah, we get it. So what's it for?'

'How about you use yours for once, Sena? It's for the school festival!'

'Umm, isn't this a little last minute? You know that the festival is in just seven days, right?'

'Looks like someone doesn't sound very confident in the power of Knights!'

'Looks like someone sounds too confident in the power of their last brain cell...'

A challenge! Exactly what Tsukasa needs right now to get his mind off things. 'I think we can do it. Please have faith in Knights!'

'That's the spirit! Now everyone get their copies! Go, go!'

 

Although everyone worked hard and made a lot of progress with the new routine, Tsukasa didn't seem quite like himself today. Not just the things he's been saying, but even his performance. The entire time he seemed totally unfocused and lost in thought, often looking the other way when speaking to the other unit members. It's so unusual for him. It's so cute. But of course Arashi can't tell him that. Just like how he can't talk to him about the dance.

 

'Arashi-chan-senpai Arashi-chan-senpai! It's a new record!!'

'Wow!! So proud of you, but keep working hard!' Arashi loves the track and field club. What's better than this? Just hard working boys being guys. While the younger Mitsuru loves to chat with him even while running, the more mature Adonis has always been a lot more focused on the task. Both are, of course, incredibly great at what they do. Watching them push their limits until every part of their body drips with sweat, until their eyes are overtaken with determination...delicious! Arashi wonders if the two hunks have been invited to the upcoming school dance yet. Adonis passes another round at top speed. Arashi stopped counting them after three, which might as well actually be his intellectual limit. He wonders if he even knows about the school dance. Adonis is no idiot, but Arashi figures that something so admittedly contrived and superficial might be difficult for him to grasp. He's sure he'd look cool though, all dressed up on the dance floor together with his special someone. Well, as far as he knows, he doesn't have one, but...wouldn't it be fun if that could be him? Oh well, not gonna happen. There's someone else Arashi had in mind first. A familiar ringtone interrupts his daydream. It's a text from Mika.

'hi naru-chan!! come to the handicraft clubroom real quick, kay? <3'

Arashi smiles. Too cute. It's not like anyone desperately needs him here right now anyway, right? It's fine if he excuses himself for a moment. Unfortunate that he has to walk so far again though...

 

When Arashi arrives in the hallway near his destination, his friend is already bouncing up and down on the spot. He swears, the boy's smile must be contagious.

'Morning, Mika-chan! What's got you so excited all of a sudden?' Mika ceremoniously presents a crumpled up sheet of paper.

'...Wow! You made that? It's gorgeous!'

'Hehe...'

'Say, why did you want me to see it immediately though? You could've just sent me a picture, you know.'

'Cus I'm gonna make it for you!'

Arashi's eyes widen in disbelief. Is he...is he serious?

'Come on, let's get to work!' Mika is really a special kind of friend.


	3. 3

'Let's go, losers, let's get moving!' Leo is rarely seen so motivated to do serious work. Not really a surprise, considering how hard he worked to put together Knight's new routine for the approaching school festival. There's just one problem standing in the way of productive practice. Well, more accurately, three problems.

'Hey, I'll be right back for a moment'

'No, Sena, you won't! You say that every day and whatever business it is that you have it always takes a lot longer than just a moment!'

'Business? He's just gonna harass Makoto-chan about the school dance again...Leave the poor boy alone already!'

'Maybe if you weren't such a sissy and actually asked someone yourself you'd have your own date by now!'

'First of all: rude! Second of all: none of your business!'

None of your business? Do you have someone or not? Tsukasa really wants to know...Maybe he's a little too curious.

'Anyway, go stalk your victim some more if it makes you happy. I've got something to attend to myself'

'What!! Why do you all have business during practice!'

'What business could you possibly be having?'

'You wouldn't understand. But you'll all see in a few days!' And with that, Arashi makes his dramatic exit, followed by Izumi who can only sigh and roll his eyes so much. What did he mean by that...? Something we wouldn't understand? In a few days...is it something for the festival? Maybe he's meeting his date in secret. The way he said it...none of your business...he probably does have someone and just doesn't want to admit it. After all, he's, well, he's attractive, isn't he? Like, objectively. And he's a model, right? There's no way no one would want to go with him. Ugh...he's really overthinking it. But for some reason, he feels a little sick, like his stomach suddenly went all cold. Whatever...maybe he's just jealous because he's can't seem to get anyone to like him.

 

The day of the school festival came too soon. Knights just barely finished their preparations in time and in the end, Tsukasa never found someone to go to the dance with him. It was a stupid idea anyway. But still, all those scenarios he pictured in his head...all for nothing. It’s probably best not to think about it anymore. He takes a long look at the schedule posted on every wall of the school. It seems like almost every unit performs at some point between morning and afternoon, so there's time in-between to look around the different projects prepared by the students. The dance takes place in the evening. Not that he cares anymore though. He'll just go home in the afternoon and forget about it. Watching all those lovebirds would just make him feel worse. After fine, Knights is the second unit to perform. Tsukasa doesn't really feel like watching, even if he should, he's just not in the right mood today. Maybe a stroll through the school will raise his spirits a little.

 

Tsukasa encounters all kinds of projects being set up. There's an international tea tasting booth. A butler café. How original. Everything is decorated with bright colours. Tsukasa almost wishes he was in the mood to enjoy it. Suddenly his phone rings. It's from Izumi, but clearly someone else is talking.

'Hey uuhh where are you!!!'

'Hey give me my phone'

'Come to the stage in exactly 30 seconds or else!!'

Tsukasa hangs up and semi-hurriedly makes his way to the stage. He really lost track of the time, didn't he? God, what's been wrong with him lately...

 

A lot more than 30 seconds later, Tsukasa arrives at the stage.

'Hey, being late isn't like you at all, you know? Naru-kun, you need to start being harsher with him again, seriously. Hey, don't just pretend you didn't hear me! What's wrong with you two!'

Arashi crosses his arms and looks away.

'Mind your own business...'

'Um, hello? Newsflash, asshole, we literally have a show right now immediately, which is my business and your business and everyone's business!'

'Not my fault that Tsukasa-chan can't be on time and just turned bitter all of a sudden'

'I'm not bitter!' Just stop...don't say anything you'll regret...

'It's all your fault anyway!'

'I never did anything!'

'I can never concentrate when you're around, it's annoying! That's why my performance has been terrible!'

Arashi furrows his brow. What?

'Well if you don't like me then just look away!'

'No, it's not like that!'

'Then what is it?'

Don't say it...don't look at his eyes...but he's looking right at him...

'Tsukasa-chan? If there's something wrong then tell me.' A smug smile creeps up on Ritsu's face as he watches the heated exchange.

'If you've got a crush on him just say it'

...What?

'Ritsu-chan, stay out of this! You're so mean!'

'I'm right. Just look at him'

Tsukasa should say something. Like, no! You're wrong! Or, I don't! But nothing comes out. Why?

'Tsukasa-chan, let's go talk about this somewhere else'

'No, it's, uh, it's fine. Narukami-senpai...'

'Hm?'

'Would you...will you...' Tsukasa clenches his fists but tries to look straight up at his senior.

'Will you go to the school dance with me?'

'OOHHHHH!' Ritsu applauds sarcastically while Izumi rolls his eyes as hard as he possibly can.

'Tsukasa-chan...!! I’d love to!' Feeling a huge burden lifted from his shoulders, he embraces Tsukasa and sways the boy from side to side.

'Hey, uh, not to ruin the mood or anything, but you guys do realise we've got a fucking show, right?' Leo laughs. 'Let the lovebirds have their moment, grumpy pants!'

'No, like, we're literally late for our performance, genius'

'Let's go everyone! Let's do our best!' Arashi is still holding his hand and he looks happier than ever before...Yeah, let's do our best!

 

It's a lot easier now. Singing, dancing, smiling, breathing. He smiles and the crowd smiles back. It doesn't feel weird anymore when he's next to Arashi. It's still strange, but it feels warm. He wants to think about all those feelings he just realised he has, but it'll have to wait until later which only makes him more excited.

 

More cheerful than ever before—or at least that's how he feels right now—Tsukasa waves the audience goodbye and walks off the stage like it's any other performance. But it's very different from any other performance.

'Nice job everyone! Now,' Leo clears his throat, 'you're free to go and, you know.' Leader...why...They're all giving him and Arashi a certain look and leave in the same direction.

'Tsukasa-chan, let's check out the festival!' Tsukasa can't help but smile again when he sees Arashi's cheerful expression. There's really something radiant about it.

'Did you see? They're selling cupcakes on the second floor! Really takes you back to when we tried baking ourselves, doesn't it?'

'Narukami-senpai...you'll let me have one, right?' Arashi laughs.

'Just one though!'

On their way to the second floor, hand in hand, Tsukasa's train of thought suddenly stops. Wait...what just happened? He really said those things...and they're together now? Like, a couple? It all happened so fast, nothing really feels real, like he's going to wake up from it any moment now. But even if it's just a dream, he'll make sure he gets to enjoy every single second of it. He'll feel the warmth of their hands touching, look at his face without feeling ashamed and listen to his charming voice talking on and on.

'Tsukasa-chan, you like red velvet, right? If they have one, I'll buy it for you, since today is special! But if they don't, I'll buy you a different one, so don't worry, okay?'

'Um, Narukami-senpai?'

'Hm?' Tsukasa's curiosity is killing him, but it's so hard to say. It shouldn't, but it feels weird.

'...Do you want to see the archery club's project later? There's prizes we can try to win. I think it would be fun.' It's not the right time yet. He should say it later.

'Yes! I can't wait to see it!'

 

A few minutes later, red velvet cupcake in one hand and Arashi's hand in the other, Tsukasa arrives in the all too familiar archery club area just outside the school. Arashi immediately gravitates towards the array of prizes, especially a certain gigantic, pastel pink stuffed cat. Tsukasa can't suppress an amused chuckle as he watches his date act like a young child in awe of their first carnival, but fails to realise that he often acts very much the same.

'Narukami-senpai...you'd like to have that one, wouldn't you?'

'Why, yes I would! You know me so well...!' Tsukasa smiles confidently.

'Well, since it's you, I will try my best to win it'

'…! Tsukasa-chan, you would do that? Oh, what have I done to deserve such a sweet gentleman!'

This must be the best feeling in the world, being praised like that for mundane things. He wishes he could listen to it all day, every day.

'Don't worry. Naturally, I'll be good at this game, so it won't be very difficult'

Tsukasa takes out his wallet and turns to the archery club captain to pay the fee for one round.

'I didn't expect to see you here, but I'll welcome the financial support.' Keito looks to the bright-eyed Arashi, who's now checking out the various prizes up close, and back to Tsukasa with a subtle smile on his face. 'Good luck.'

 

Alright. This should be easy. He's essentially done it a thousand times before. Just hit all three targets right in the middle.

'Go Tsukasa-cha~n!'

Missed. He should probably tell Arashi that he's distracting him, but...it's so cute when he cheers for him.

 

Ten thousand yen later.

'Waa~h! Tsukasa-chan, I love it so much!! Are you sure it's okay that you spent so much on it though?'

'Hehe...it's alright, don't worry about it'

'You're the best!' Arashi lovingly presses the stuffed cat's nose against Tsukasa's cheek.

'Mmwah!'

So cute...

'Ah! Tsukasa-chan, we spent so much time at the archery club, everyone's already packing up!'

Tsukasa takes a quick look at his phone. 4:19 P.M. It really took that long, didn't it...

'We should get home and prepare for tonight, don't you think?'

Right, the dance! After obsessing over it for days, suddenly he forgot all about it.

'Yes, you're right!'

Arashi laughs and covers the lower half of his face with the monstrous kitty, waving its paw at Tsukasa.

'I'll see you later then, bye by~e!'

Tsukasa stands in the hallway for a while, still trying to process what happened today, though he can definitely tell that he already misses Arashi's warm presence. It's strange...Before this day, he always felt sort of uncomfortable around him, but those few words they exchanged just before their performance...they changed everything. And Tsukasa couldn't be happier about it.


	4. 4

Picking an outfit was easy for Tsukasa. He has to go to extravagant parties with his family all the time, so he already had a broad selection to choose from. Having arrived a little early back at the school, he takes a good look around. A few students are already here, one of which waves and smiles smugly at Tsukasa.

'Glad you could make it after all. Suu-chan'

Mao briefly looks apologetically at Tsukasa but quickly has his attention redirected to his date who starts leaning on his shoulder.

'Your date's not here yet?'

'Um, not that I know of...but it's still early, so I think he'll arrive soon'

Ritsu smiles silently.

'...Um...Ritsu-senpai?'

'I hope you two have fun tonight,' he says with a wink and walks away with his confused boyfriend. He can be really weird sometimes, seriously...

Tsukasa continues looking around. He didn't expect so many students to actually show up, since he didn't plan to go at first either. But more importantly...where's Arashi? He didn't forget, did he? Or maybe he took a nap and overslept? He wasn't going to break his promise...right? Tsukasa feels uneasy.

'Ladies a~nd gentlemen!! Lots of gentlemen here tonight, wow! Yumenosaki's assembly hall, which will serve as our  _ amazing _ location tonight, is now officially open!'

Several students cheer. But Tsukasa doesn't feel like cheering. Then the entrance door slams open.

'Don't slam the door,' says Shu as he enters the building together with Mika and...Arashi? That's him, right?

'Tsukasa-cha~n!!' Tsukasa is greeted with probably the most energetic hug he has ever received in his life.

'Sorry we're late! Mika-chan didn't have time to finish this yesterday, so I had to stop by their place first. But it turned out gorgeous, don't you think?' Arashi takes a few steps back to show off his outfit: a short sheer blue dress that hugs his slim waist tightly and gracefully curves outwards at the hips. Tsukasa is...at a loss for words.

'You should thank Mika-chan for all the hard work! He's a real darling!'

'Hehe...'

'Wow, someone took dressing up very seriously!' A strange girl approaches, followed by Anzu. They're both wearing impressive outfits themselves.

'Good evening everyo~ne, you look great as always! Oh! We should take a picture together!' Her date hands her a phone.

'Everyone say Yumenosaki~i!'

No one says that, but it turns out cute anyway, except that Shu looks rather startled, but in a funny way.

'Let's go, everyone! The party already started!' It makes Tsukasa happy to see Anzu so unusually lively. She always works so hard for their sake, it's good that she gets to enjoy this special evening too. Now he can't even imagine going with her as his date anymore. Arashi smiles at him and takes his hand as they enter the assembly hall together.

 

But the party ends as quickly as it started and the moment the shrieking fire alarm goes off all the students leave the hall in a less than orderly fashion, some snickering, some complaining, to reassemble behind the school.

'Wow, that was scary! What do you think happened? Maybe the students that were selling those cupcakes forgot to turn the oven off?'

Tsukasa makes a sour face.

'Hmm...? ...Tsukasa-chan, let's go this way.' The couple covertly strays from the rest of the students and heads for the small forest just beyond the field by the school.

'Narukami-senpai...? Where are we going?'

'I'm going to show you a secret, okay? Promise not to tell anyone!'

'O-okay.' Hand in hand, the two carefully navigate through the woods. Although it's nighttime, the air is pleasantly warm.

'Um, Narukami-senpai, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry.' Arashi turns around with a smile, now walking backwards.

'Sorry for what?'

'For calling you annoying before and saying all those other things. That was very rude of me'

'Tsukasa-chan...it's okay! I know you didn't mean it like that'

'And...'

'…?'

'I'm sorry that today has been such a disaster. I really wanted it to be special, since we said those things to each other, and I wanted you to have fun, and...'

'...Hey now, you're not going to start crying, are you? Just because it didn't go as planned doesn't mean we can't still have fun! Look, we're already here!'

Arashi tugs on Tsukasa's sleeve, leading him to a small clearing in the forest. He sits down on a large rock while trying to keep his dress as clean as possible and pats the space next to him. Tsukasa follows suit.

'It's nice, isn't it? The trees block all sound from outside, so this is one of the only spots around the school where it's always quiet'

An owl calls and lands on a branch just opposite of the two. Arashi waves at it.

'Look, Tsukasa-chan, she wants to hang out with us!' But he doesn't seem very impressed.

'...Hey, you aren't still sad, are you?' Arashi suddenly gasps, scaring the visiting owl away.

'Tsukasa-chan, look! A shooting star!' Tsukasa's eyes shoot up to the sky.

'Where is i—' But instead of a shooting star, he receives something much better: a kiss on the cheek.

'Tsukasa-chan, let's get married! We'll be like in those foreign movies: I'll be prom queen and you'll be my king!' Tsukasa smiles sheepishly.

'Okay...!'

 

The royal couple remains for a while, soaking up the starlight, until Arashi suddenly gets up and walks to the centre of the clearing.

'...Narukami-senpai?'

'♪ Hey, let's dream the same dream, I'm by your side. ♪' Tsukasa knows this song. Is it okay to just start singing in the middle of the forest? Would they get in trouble if someone heard them? But his voice is so pretty...

 

'♪ I think everything until this point has been connected

To my meeting with you today.

I made some detours, but I was able to meet you like this. ♪'

 

Tsukasa can't help but join in. A lot of surreal things have happened today, but no moment has felt as beautifully unreal as this one. If only it could last forever. If only he didn’t have to wake up.

 

'♪ Hey, let's be together from now on, there will be no more lonely nights.

 

Whenever you turn around to look at the beginning,

You think, everything was connected to this moment.

 

Let's be together from now on, let's dream a dream together

That's born from doing that, a dream we couldn't make real alone,

Hand in hand, let's go to an unknown morning, the beginning.

 

This is the beginning of an unknown morning. ♪'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 5?

Ring.  
Huh?  
Ring ring.  
Ugh...five more minutes…  
Tsukasa picks up his phone to turn off the alarm. But there’s something else…

‘good morning tsukasa-cha~n!! are you free today? let’s go get ice cream later! ヽ(*‘∀‘)ﾉ <3’


End file.
